Kiss Me In The Rain
by strawberriesandchocolate
Summary: Rachel Berry was always depressed when it rained. Blaine Anderson made it his mission to find out why. Blaine/Rachel, Raine! My first story. Warning, this story is atrocious.


Kiss Me In The Rain

Rachel Berry was always depressed when it rained. Blaine Anderson made it his mission to find out why.

Rachel/Blaine RAINE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction :)

* * *

><p>BLAINE'S POV<p>

I noticed on rainy days that my wonderful girlfriend Rachel Berry would look out the window and stare sadly at the rain. Whenever I would ask her why she was sad she would put on her bright smile and say that absolutely nothing was wrong.

I knew she was lying but I let it go and decided I would figure out what she had against the rain.

NO ONE'S POV

A normal day for Blaine Anderson was for him to hang out with his girlfriend Rachel Berry. Today was just one of those days when they would hang out at her house to watch movies, sing duets and whatever else they felt like doing.

As he arrived at the Berry household he parked his car and went to the door. As he had neared the door he door belled and after a few seconds Rachel answered the door and greeted him with a peck on the lips.

"Hey babe. Blaine said and entered the house. He heard a couple of beeps come from the kitchen and Rachel said, " That must be the popcorn, can you be a sweetheart and get the movies in my room?"

Blaine replied saying "of course...as long as I get a kiss" as he pursed his lips out to her.

"You're so cheesy, but okay" and she gave him a quick kiss and quickly went to the kitchen.

He smiled to himself and went up the stairs to Rachel's room.

As always her room was very organized and he soon saw the three movies sprawled across her bed. As he went to get them, one of the movies that was on the edge of the bed fell to the floor.

As Blaine went to retrieve it he noticed a bright pink book with stars on it partially under the bed.

He picked it up and on the cover it read Rachel Berry's Diary DO NOT TOUCH!

Blaine being the curious boy he was looked around then opened it. Soon enough he was met with a lengthy list named _To Do List (Things To Do Before I Die)_

#1 Make it to Broadway  
>#2 Finish school<p>

The list continued on and on but Blaine was looking for something that might explain what Rachel had against the rain.

As he read through it he abruptly stopped and reread the line over and over again.

#10 Be kissed in the rain

He finally realized why Rachel always stared at the rain in such a sad manner. She wanted to be kissed in the rain like all of those girls in romance films.

He started to go into a daze thinking about how he could kiss Rachel in the rain.

He was brought back to reality when Rachel called him from downstairs asking him if he was alright. He replied and placed the diary back to the spot where he found it and went downstairs (with the movies in hand) to meet Rachel in the home theatre in the basement.

They decided on a movie and they sat on the couch with Rachel snuggled up next to him.

Twenty minutes into the movie Blaine had stopped watching the movie and started thinking about how he would kiss Rachel in the rain.

He looked outside the small window at the end of the room for ideas and saw the sky was darkening and realized it was going to rain anytime soon.

He hatched an idea and looked at Rachel who was concentrating on the movie.

Blaine said "Rachel" and she looked up at him with her captivating brown eyes and continued saying, "I forgot something really important in my car and I need your help to get it."

Rachel frowned playfully and said "you just had to whisk me away when the romantic scene was about to come up."

Blaine laughed and paused the movie and the couple went upstairs and headed out to Blaine's car.

As they got to his car a light drizzle started and Blaine thought "_perfect_!" he opened the trunk of his car and pretended to look for something.

As he started looking he asked Rachel to look for a box in the seats. After a minute the rain picked up and rain drops could be heard falling softly on the car.

"Found it! Blaine lied and closed the trunk. Once Rachel heard Blaine she stopped her search, closed the door of the car and once she turned around Blaine had surprised her by lifting her up and spinning her around in the rain.

As he put her back on her feet she was about to say something to ask what the heck he was doing but he was faster and asked, "dance with me?"

She smiled and said "you'll have to catch me first." and she ran off. She ran as fast as she could and slowed down because she wanted him to catch her and after a few seconds Blaine caught up to her and grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air which caused a shriek to escape her mouth, which was later followed by laughter. Blaine put her down and spun her so she was facing him but held onto her firmly to make sure she wouldn't run off.

"I think now you'll have to dance with me." Blaine said with his signature smile that always gave her butterflies.

He started twirling her around and they danced and laughed to their hearts content while the rain continued to pour down on them.

Blaine knew he should fulfill Rachel's "dream" to kiss in the rain soon so he ended their dance by dipping Rachel and looked deeply in her eyes then he kissed her with so much passion that Rachel felt that she might explode from happiness.

As Blaine pulled away he saw that Rachel's eyes were still closed but she had a smile on her face.

She finally opened them and as they rose to their regular standing position Rachel tackled Blaine to the ground and kissed him deeply.

Who would have known that Rachel Berry would have been able to complete another thing on her _To Do List._

#18 Making out in the rain.


End file.
